Mengejar Tukang Bubur
by miki ite
Summary: Perjuangan gue untuk semangkuk bubur. Kecepatan yang melebihi Valentino Rossi. Kebudekan yang melebihi orang budek. "Argh mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" anjrit. Nista.


Naruto **©Masashi Kishimoto**

Mengejar Tukang Bubur **© Miki Ite**

**Warning :** bahasa sangat tidak baku, typo, alur berantakan, cerita ringan, garing, minim pendeskripsian(maybe?) dan fic buatan saya tujuannya hanya untuk menghibur. Kalau merasa tidak merasa terhibur saya minta maaf, yang pasti..

** Don't like don't read.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

05.00

Pagi yang terlalu pagi untuk orang seperti gue. Gue hendak melanjutkan mimpi gue yang sempat tertunda ketika mami menyibakan selimut dan mulai berkoar betapa gue amat santai menyambut perjalanan kita hari ini.

"Bangun cepet, Nar. Mandi sekarang atau mami tinggal."

Liburan musim panas.

Tahun ini klub sepak bola sekolah gue diliburkan, dan akan mengerikan kalau gue cuma tidur di rumah, menumpukkan sejumlah lemak di sekujur tubuh. Gue tidak akan membiarkan tubuh sixpack gue di hiasi gelamir lemak. Iyuh.

Sementara ayah pergi dinas, ga ada pilihan lain yang akhirnya membuat gue memutuskan ikut mami pulang ke kampungnya.

Iya di kampung.

Kampung.

Kampung dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Gue mandi dan segera kebawah, menenggak segelas susu dan berjalan kearah kaca sambil merapikan rambut gue.

Gue yang emang keren sekarang udah tambah keren.

"Take off jam berapa mih?"

"Jam 10."

"Mami keren banget hari ini. Baju baru?" Yeah, mami keren. Dia lebih tampak seperti kakak gue daripada mami gue.

"Umm. Bukannya mami memang selalu keren?"

"Terserah."

Gue mengantongi kunci mobil dan segera mengangkat 2 koper ke dalam mobil. Setelah mengunci pintu, mami berjalan mengikuti ke dalam mobil.

Gue akan stay selama seminggu.

Akankah menyenangkan? We'll see.

20.00

"Selamat datang di Sunagakure!" Sambut seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang merupakan bibi gue. Ritsu Uzumaki.

"Ya, terimakasih bibi."

"Tidak pernah berubah. Selalu berteriak." Mami menghampiri dan langsung memeluk bibi Ritsu.

Gue berjalan ke dalam sambil menyapa beberapa saudara lainnya. Ah ya ada box bayi, di dalamnya pasti sepupu gue yang berumur 5 bulan. Anaknya bibi Ritsu, namanya Momoka Uzumaki. Kelambu yang gue sibak memperlihatkan seorang bayi perempuan mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas. Niat untuk bermain dengannya gue urungkan , lagipula gue juga sudah lelah.

"Naruto, naik saja duluan ke atas. Dari tangga, belok kiri, kamar paling pojok. Mami kamu tidur dengan bibi. Paman Takeshi baru pulang besok."

"Ya, bibi." Gue menyeret koper dan tidak sabar bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Kasur.

05.30

"Nar, bangun dong. Udah siang nih, malu-maluin kamu ah. Sana turun."

Sumpah, ini pagi yang terlalu pagi untuk orang yang biasa bangun pagi. Coy, gue capek kali.

gue memejamkan mata lagi.

5 menit kemudian gue rasakan tetesan air dingin yang membasuh wajah gue.

"Ya ampun mamiih, naruto masih capek."

"Iya ngerti, tapi kebawah dulu. Mandi, sarapan, terus terserah kalau mau tidur lagi. Ga enak tuh, lagi pada kumpul."

"Iya-iya."

Gue baru saja menapaki anak tangga terakhir saat..

"Bubuuuur hoiii" Bibi meneriaki tukang bubur sambil berlari ke depan. Gue sangsi tukang bubur itu mendengar karena sudah lumayan jauh dari rumah.

"Naruto! Buruan keluar itu kejar tukang buburnya! Kasian itu buat sarapan Momoka!" Mami menghardik ganas. Gue yang Cuma pake boxer plus kaos kutang lari sekuat tenaga kearah luar demi mendapat semangkuk bubur.

"Bubuuuuuuurr" si tukang bubur sudah nyaris sampai diujung gang, gue yang walaupun notabene sudah berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal, tetep aja kalah sama moto supra si abang bubur yang ga jelas , entah ga dengar atau pura-pura ga dengar.

"Bereeentiiiii Bubuuuuur" gue mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Gue lari berbelok, dan tak mendapatkan tukang bubur dimanapun. menghilang? Bubur goib.

Gue berjalan gontai pulang ke rumah.

"Duh Nar, masa ga dapet?"

"Liat dong mih dia pake motor, lagian pas Naruto turun dari tangga aja dia udah jauh banget kali."

"Ga bisa, Momoka makan apa dong?" che, peduli amat gue.

"Ya terus? Kalopun tuh bubur aku kejar sampe jauh, kan ga bawa duit, ga bawa mangkok. Cuman manggilin doing tadi."

"Udah-udah, Momoka makan SuperEnak bubur aja." See? Ada bubur instan kan. Bibi emang paling top.

"Engga bisa, jangan kebiasaan ngasih bayi kamu makanan instan." Mami menyahut ga penting.

" Gak pernah kok, ini kebetulan aja beras abis. Rencananya mo beli nanti siang."

"Gue ga mau keponakan unyu gue makan makanan pengawet. Sana kejar Naruto! Jangan banyak alasan. Sana ambil uangnya di atas meja, cepat bawa mangkuknya!"

"Emang ga ada bubur lain yang lewat?"

" Kamu kan tau disini jarang tukang lewat." Udah tau. Warung kecil aja paling dekat harus berjalan 2 KM.

"Cepetan! Jangan balik kalo belom dapet buburnya." Mami berteriak menghardik, memasang ancang-ancang mau nyambit gue.

Gue berlari sekuat tenaga. Sumpah ini kaya orang tolol, tadi aja dia udah ga keliatan. Apa lagi sekarang? Supra-x nya tukang bubur kok jalannya lebih cepet dari aprilia-nya Valentino Rossi. Plis deh.

Dari ujung gang terlihat hamparan sawah, dipinggirnya berjalan 2 orang gadis desa. Yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna pink, memakai kaus putih dan rok panjang bercorak bunga tulip. Yang satu lagi berambut blonde diikat satu, kaus warna ungu dan celana pendek ¾.

Sial.

Dua-duanya cantik bre.

Gue pun mulai mesem-mesem ga jelas dan memelankan kecepatan gue jadi seperti jogging. Lama-lama gue berjalan dan mulai curi-curi pandang ke arah gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan gue. Wow. Gadis desa yang anggun.

Saat mulai mendekat, si blonde membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga si rambut pink dan mulai cekikan.

Ini pasti karena gue ganteng yakan?

Gue kesenengan.

Otak kreatif gue mulai menyusun beberapa rayuan gombal untuk memikat hati salah satu gadis di depan mata gue ini. Dua-duanya juga gapapa.

"Hihihi.. ganteng-ganteng kok ngondek?" Si rambut pink cekikan sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah boxer gue.

Bentar-bentar.

"Lope-lope. Hihihi"

Shit. Ini gue lupa pake celana panjang.

Gagal gue mau ngerayu.

Gue keburu badmood dan akhirnya berlari lagi menyusuri sawah. Si gadis cantik masih aja ngikik di belakang. Di depan udah keliatan warung kecilnya. Sip, berarti gue udah lari nyaris 2 KM.

Gue mulai frustasi, gue tahu tidak akan dapat bubur.

Sampai tiba-tiba.. gue melihat motor bubur itu berbelok dari ujung jalan dan hendak melewati warung kecil.

"Buuuur"

"Bubuuuuuur" Gue teriak heboh.

ada 3 petani disitu yang langsung mendelik, seperti tersengat lebah. Kaget kayanya sih.

"Bang!bang! Budek apa budek sih?"

Salah satu dari petani itu ikut menyerukan bang bubur.

"Baaaaang bubur heeey" Tukang bubur sekarang benar-benar lebih cepat dari Valentino Rossi.

Belok kiri itu udah ada loket pembayaran listrik, superwow demi seorang tukan bubur gue udah berlari nyaris 4 KM. Sekarang gue merasa dipermainkan.

"Budek apa budek sih lo hah?" Teriakkan gue membahana.

Di depan gue banyak rambutan berserakan. Entah karena orang-orang sini udah pada kaya nggak tergiur sama rambutan merah yang tersaji gratis ini atau gimana, bener-bener berserakan lho. Tiba-tiba gue ingin bisnis rambutan.

Lho? Eh bukan. Tukang buburnya dulu.

Tiba-tiba, di atas kepala gue ada gambar lampu. Tau maksudnya, 'kan? Iya, gue dapet ide cemerlang.

Gue mempercepat lari gue.

Pluk

"Aduh. Si*lan. Siapa yang nimpuk sih?" Tukang bubur naas itu memegangi kepalanya.

Berenti juga kan? Ha. Sukur.

"Gile, bang, kuping ente taro mana? Gue manggilin elo dari gang KCB." Gue memperhatikan sesuatu yang menggantung dari kupingnya. Jangan-jangan…

"Waduh? Jauh amat den. Maap saya enggak dengar."

"Ya jelas nggak denger lah, lo masang HEADSET." Iya, suara gue sekarang bener-bener kaya orang frustasi.

"Apa? *Kripset?" Rambutan di tangan gue udah siap mendarat di mukanya.

"HEADSET, bang. Itu yang lo pake di kuping lo."

"Oh? Ini mah colokan kuping, den."

"Niat jualan ga sih?"

"Maap den, jam segini ada siaran dangdut kesukaan saya."

Jadi ini semua.. Karena siaran dangdut lo?

"Lain kali mah berenti aja dulu bang. Jangan keliling, percuma juga kan ga kedengeran. Udah buru cepetan buburnya, bungkus. Polos aja buat bayi."

Setelah ngebungkus bubur tersebut, gue memikirikan jalan pulang.

Ojek? Boro-boro.

Becak? Apalagi.

Cuma ada truk gede pengangkut barang.

Oh iya, angkot.

Gue pun dengan pedenya jalan memutar ke samping, iya destinasi gue : jalan raya.

Lumayan sih, cihuy juga biasanya ada mbak-mbak bening di angkot. Bening. Perempuan-perempuan yang belum kena polesan alat rias. Sedap.

Nah itu dia angkot. Gue merogoh-rogoh saku… eh saku? Astaga duit gue ada di saku celana jeans, sementara gue pake boxer. uang yang gue pegang cuma cukup buat bubur tadi, kembalian 500 rupiah.

Gajadi dong gue naik angkot?

"Argghhh mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Nista.

Mungkin saja teriakan gue terdengar sejauh 4KM ke dalam desa.

[ Mengejar Tukang Bubur - Tamat]

a/n : I've warn you fic kedua, lagi-lagi terinspirasi kenangan author. Akhir kata…

Review?


End file.
